


Arcadia Project

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Conspiracies, Folklore, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Urban Legends, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original tale in which a group of people from all over the world are kidnapped by a mysterious force in various incidents and wake up just outside the infamous Japanese Forrest known as Aokigahara, the Sea of Trees.</p><p>A faceless and lanky entity approaches them and dispatches a message from the man claiming to have set up a plan to set up "the perfect paradise" and that only they can do it by solving a series of puzzles and crimes, but one by one they start dying on their quest around the world thanks to alleged spies sent by an unnamed enemy.</p><p>Not just that but the man keeps telling them about time travel and parallel realities, and warning them about monsters and people they only thought existed in legend. </p><p>Why were they brought here by these mysterious creatures under orders from him? Who is the mysterious man "Oji-san"? What is his true goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcadia Project

That day was supposed to be normal, just like any other. But I just had to go and take out the trash in the middle of the night to be attacked by a quick-moving inhuman figure. I seriously regret that decision now.

I woke up, head spinning furiously, in a clearing beside several bunches of trees. Rubbing my eyes I realized that I gained a terrible migraine after being struck by that beast and that my sight is blurry. That started to subside and I could see that it was now around high noon with several figures standing in a circle around me at all sides.

A girl's voice with a faint middle eastern accent spoke up "Is he okay?".

And another girl, this time with a bit of a rougher voice and french accent "I believe he's waking up now".

I hear footsteps come near me and the girl with the french accent is talking to me, reaching her hand down for mine. "May I inquire as to your name Sir?"

Her skin was a shade of black, presumably she was of African descent, and her eyes grey. Brown hair fell from her head almost tickling the spot under my nose. I took her hand and she pulled me up. I look around and see, including her, that seven total people were here in the clearing as well.

She introduces herself to me, "My name is Ciel Kincaid."

Ciel: By any chance are you from Japan like Mr. Hibiki Wakahisa among us?

Ciel: Do correct me if I'm mistaken.

Ugh, let's see what I can remember... pretty sure I was from America. The United States thereof. 

"No, I'm an American"

Ciel: And your name is?

"I..my name?" I couldn't quit remember that much, all my brain was solely clouded with the incident and where it was located. I was unable to recall a fact as basic as my name.

"I can't remember my name."

 I could barely remember anything other than where home was, and that...that thing that crawled down out of nowhere and struck me with something. The headache returned and I looked about. Masses of trees where just about everywhere. To the southeast a Mountain I recognized as Fuji towered in the distance. 

A short distance away a boy was muttering words in Japanese and tossing rocks down into a stream. Presumably the Mr. Wakahisa, he seems to not like being surrounded by all these trees, sunlight streaming through them, making it eerily relaxing to be in.

Hibiki: Hmm, Oh that last guy is awake now huh?

Ciel: Indeed he is, and requiring of introductions to the rest of us.

Hibiki: In that case... I'm Hibiki Wakahisa, what's you-

???: I can't remember what my name is, and I don't think I know any of you guys here so...

Hibiki: Well none of us but you've forgotten.

Hibiki: Maybe check your pockets for some Identification, we all got code names in these brand new ID cards from who knows where.

I checked my pocket and sure enough there was a card with an image of myself on it reading "Codename: Leit"  _Leit?_  

Leit: Hmm? Leit, I think it's pronounced like Light.

Leit: What's yours Wakahisa?

Hibiki: Sound.

 The girl with the middle eastern accent tapped my shoulder and interjected. 

So I turned to her to see that her tanned faintly light skin, curly hair and light brown eyes, inviting me to walk over with her to the rest of the group who was now preoccupied with talking to one another about what the heck is up with this codename stuff presumably.

She introduced herself as first name Gloria, and Codename Breeze, and last name Stein. Ciel's codename was Aura. She was very kind and went through to point out and name the last four.

The enormously tall male in the soccer uniform was Orlando Cardona the Third, shaking his hand was like being yanked by the wrist upwards by a crane this guy was large.

Orlando: Mi Amigo ah, maybe if we get this all straightened out you could be my Goalie, that or the wall over there is the net and I could stuff the papers in that bag into one of my socks...

Ciel: That won't be necessary Orlando, or should I say Disciple, as I have not investigated what these are about. Crinkling them up for amusement wastes valuable information.

Next was a thin girl in traditional Arab garb, a hijab and all. Introducing herself nervously as Fate Hassan Afolayan, of Egypt's Sinai peninsula. Fate was the code given for her, and she felt it best that for now all of us use the codes.

I agreed because all I knew about myself was the name on the ID and picture of my face.

Next a girl with very pale complexion, freckles, and ginger hair, introducing herself as Mary.

So now we got to know each other, and this was all going pretty well. Then rustling sounds came from behind us, and the thin being that assailed me behind a dumpster and (probably) gave me my amnesia appeared before us all.

It was here and I clenched up, prepared for another assault. The others all muttered or began to panick...

Except for her, only Ciel Kincaid remained calm.


End file.
